


The Ultimate Gift

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: It's their anniversary, so Saix decides to try and find something special for Xemnas. Turns out, he didn't need to try so hard.





	The Ultimate Gift

Saix wasn't one for romantic stuff. He thought it was for saps and people with hearts.

It had been a year since he and Xemnas had started going out and he decided for their anniversary that he would do something special.

 _But what should I get him?_ Saix wondered as he paced in his room. _What does he like?_

The Diviner was on the verge of panicking.

After all, no one before had ever made him feel this way.

_Maybe a necklace? No…._

Saix shook his head.

_How about a….ring?_

Saix stopped in his pacing and blushed.

_N-no! That would be like proposing…._

The blue-haired Nobody once again began to pace.

_Chocolates? No, Xemnas is not a sweets person. What about flowers?_

Saix stopped pacing once again and gasped.

_Flowers! Of course! And I know just the person…_

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

Xemnas sat at his desk, contemplating what to do on his and Saix's one year anniversary.

 _A romantic dinner, maybe?_ he wondered, as he stared at the blank sheet of paper below him. _With candlelight? And some music?_

Xemnas smiled as he began to write out ideas on the paper, outlining his 'dinner plans.'

_Beneath Kingdom Hearts, too. Yes._

* * *

 

Slowly, Saix entered Marluxia's garden and glanced around for the pink-haired neophyte.

"Marluxia…? Are you in here?"

"Yes?"

Saix almost jumped as Marluxia suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Do you require something, Saix?"

"Yes." Saix nodded. "I require some….flowers."

Marluxia beamed.

"Well, why didn't you say so!"

Marluxia wrapped an arm around Saix's shoulders and began to lead him around.

"I have Gardenias, Hydrangeas, Poplars, Tulips, Lily-of-the-valleys…."

"I need ones with…." Saix paused as he searched for the right word. "Specific meanings."

"What meanings….?"

* * *

"Master Xemnas…?"

Saix quietly entered Xemnas's office and glanced around, his right hand behind his back. When he saw no one, Saix entered and walked toward his superior's desk to see a note laying on the top.

'Meet me at the Altar of Naught when you see this, Saix.

-Xemnas'

Saix blinked at the note.

* * *

"M-Master Xemnas…."

Xemnas turned around when he heard his name and gave a warm smile when he noticed Saix.

"Saix."

Saix fidgeted, gazing at the ground as he kept his hands behind his back.

"Here!"

A small bouquet of different flowers were suddenly thrust into Xemnas's face.

"For me…?" The silver-haired Nobody questioned as he took the eight flowers.

"Y-yes!" Saix snapped his head up to look at Xemnas. "The Forget-me-nots mean Remember me forever, the Lilacs mean First love, the red Roses mean Passionate love, the white Camellia means You're adorable,"

Xemnas blushed faintly at that statement.

"The Arbutus means Thee only do I love, the yellow Iris means Passion, the Jonquil means Sympathy or love me, and the red Rose with white edges and silver on the reverse side means Eternally yours. I-I picked them with Marluxia's help…."

"They're wonderful…" Xemnas smiled before he suddenly held the Forget-me-not to Saix. "Here."

"B-but it's yours…."

"And now it is yours. I don't ever want you to forget me."

"I won't, Master Xemnas…." Saix took the flower from Xemnas and returned his Superior's smile before he noticed something. "What's that?"

Xemnas looked behind him to see the small table he had set up with a two-armed candelabra. "Our dinner…."

Xemnas took Saix's hand and lead him to the table where he seat the Diviner down before sitting down himself.

"I made all of it myself…." The Superior stared at the table in embarrassment. "But I don't know if it's good or not…"

Saix looked down at the food beneath him before he took a testing bite.

"It's great."

"Really?" Xemnas looked at Saix hopefully.

The Berserker nodded. "Very delicious."

Xemnas smiled before he took a bite himself and the two ate quietly with only the candlelight and Kingdom Hearts as their company.

And of course themselves.

This really was the ultimate gift.


End file.
